


“They’re going to love you, don’t worry!”

by Nina_17



Series: Drarry Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Love, M/M, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17





	“They’re going to love you, don’t worry!”

“Are you ready to go yet.”

“No, I’ve decided that I'm not going.”

“Why not?”

“It’s better this way.”

“How?”

“Well, they won’t have any actual knowledge of me. Only what you tell them and you will only tell the absolute best things about me.”

“How will I explain how you are never around for holidays or birthdays or any family event,”

“Just make up some heroic event I’m attending to and we leave it at that.”

“Draco, you know they’re going to love you, don’t worry!”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I love you. Because you are the one person that can make me happy on my worst days. Because you love me, even when I’m being a git.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, just give me a minute.” 

~ ~~~~~~~~~

“Well, that went better than I thought.”

“I told you they would love you.”

“Yes, now how about we get started on that family your mother wants us to have.”

“Draco neither of can carry a child.”

“I know but practising can be fun.”


End file.
